<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flights and Guilt by NotyourLucy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511930">Flights and Guilt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotyourLucy/pseuds/NotyourLucy'>NotyourLucy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Instability, Nightmares, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Survivor Guilt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 04:09:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotyourLucy/pseuds/NotyourLucy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— Я не должен был выжить. Я не должен был пережить бунты. Я не должен был выжить в стимуляции. Но я выжил. Потому что у меня есть Абсолютная Удача.<br/>— Я не должен был выжить в проекте Камакуры, — прямо заявил Хината. — Но я выжил. И ты выжил. Мы оба, а другие нет. Мы живы, и это…<br/>— Наш крест, — сказал Комаэда.<br/>— Неплохо, — неловко поправил его Хината.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flights and Guilt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182149">Flights and Guilt</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrylitme/pseuds/starrylitme">starrylitme</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Работа написана на “Плохое случается” бинго. Вызов - вина выжившего.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— …маэ… да…! <i>Комаэда!</i></p><p>— А…?</p><p>На улице было еще темно, и только ночник подсвечивал ошеломленное лицо Хинаты.</p><p>— Хината? — сонный и озадаченный Комаэда разволновался и попытался сесть. Зевая, он мягко коснулся чужого плеча:<br/>
— Что такое? Ааа, только не говори, что я пнул тебя. — он легко улыбнулся, склоняя голову к плечу. — Прости. Ты же добрый, ты простишь, да?</p><p>— Комаэда, — выражение лица Хинаты осталось мрачным, а голос взволнованным. Улыбка Комаэды стала шире, хоть он и вздрогнул, когда Хината схватил его за руку и крепко сжал.</p><p>— У тебя был кошмар?</p><p>— Так я тебя разбудил? — он не смог сдержать тихого смешка, хотя к горлу уже подступал комок. — Стыд-то какой.</p><p>— Ты плакал.</p><p>И, к ужасу Комаэды, Хината кончиками пальцев коснулся его щеки, смахивая влагу.</p><p>— Ты звал родителей, — мрачно пояснил он. — Как ты?</p><p>— Да что со мной будет? — выпалил он, не задумываясь. Даже кто-то такой бесполезный и сломанный, как он, знал, как исправить ситуацию. — О нет, Хината. Прости. Я не хотел беспокоить тебя ерундой вроде этой…</p><p>Хината накрыл его рот ладонью. Комаэда немедленно замолчал. Хината, что неудивительно, заворчал на него, отдергивая руку, словно обжегся.</p><p>
  <i>Ему противно. От кого-то вроде меня, ему точно…</i>
</p><p>— Стоп, — твердая просьба Хинаты заставила его притормозить. Хината, морщась, добавил:<br/>
— Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь. Это не то. Это… Это просто <i>фу </i>,— закончил он невнятным бормотанием. — <i>Фу.</i></p><p>— Фу, — с легким весельем повторил Комаэда. Он с нарастающим весельем наблюдал, как щеки Хинаты заливаются румянцем и как все больше тушуется сам Хината, пряча лицо в ладонях и издавая отчаянный стон. Комаэда фыркнул:<br/>
— Тебе не нравится, когда я плохо говорю о себе, но ты все равно так реагируешь на меня. Ты такой забавный, Хината.</p><p>
  <i>Можно было бы назвать это лицемерием, но… На самом деле, просто Хината был очень добрым.</i>
</p><p>Хината даже вздрогнул. Как же ему хотелось разгладить эти следы волнения на чужом лице.</p><p>Он помнит, что его родители тоже были очень напуганы…</p><p>— Ох, — сглотнул Комаэда, сердце суматошно билось в ушах. Это так с его пробуждения? Как неприятно. — Я, эм. Я немного хочу пить. Думаю… Пойду схожу за водой.</p><p>— Да? — Хината повернулся, чтобы взглянуть на него, такой серьезный и сосредоточенный… Серьезно, в обычное время Комаэда бы поддразнил его за это, но прямо сейчас — он просто хочет уйти.</p><p>Ему повезло не запутаться и не споткнуться. Хотя сердце проваливается в пятки, когда он слышит, как Хината вскакивает и спешит за ним.</p><p>— И я, — придумал глупую отмазку Хината. — Я тоже пить хочу.</p><p>Он хлопает Комаэду по плечу, проходя мимо, берет дело в свои руки и приносит два стакана. Более того, он бросает в один из них лед, пропуская второй. Он знает, что Комаэда предпочитает пить ледяные напитки, хотя сам он любит теплое. Ему не нужно слов, потому что к этому моменту он уже привык подавать ему еду.</p><p>
  <i>Я не…</i>
</p><p>— Ты белый, как простыня, — сказал Хината, ставя перед ним стакан со льдом и касаясь его лба ладонью. — Хочешь поговорить об этом?</p><p>— Да о чем тут вообще говорить, — слова сорвались прежде, чем он успел задуматься. Ошеломленный Комаэда отвернулся. — Я и так уже обуза.</p><p>— Тебе снились родители, — сказал Хината, заставив его замереть. Хината спокойно отпил воды. — Когда я предложил тебе встречаться, я действительно учитывал все то, через что ты прошел. Поэтому ты не обуза, а, скорее, ответственность, которую я взял на себя… Черт, да я задолго до этого хотел, чтобы ты полагался на меня, — он сделал еще глоток и снова слегка покраснел. — Когда ты предложил быть друзьями, я хотел… этого.</p><p>
  <i>Ахахах. Он такой милый. Настолько, что аж больно.</i>
</p><p>— Это глупо, — пробормотал Комаэда, очерчивая ободок стакана. Прохлада успокаивала его, потому что в обломках было так тепло… Слишком тепло. На самом деле, было так жарко, что он думал, что поджарится. Когда его нашли, он почти умер от обезвоживания… Не забавно ли? — Я давно принял смерть родителей. И до сих пор видеть кошмары об этом, это… Смешно.</p><p>
  <i>Мне даже снятся кошмары о моем псе. Я жалок. И…</i>
</p><p>Он не смел даже думать о том, что случилось в отчаянии.</p><p>— Я не должен был выжить. Я не должен был пережить бунты. Я не должен был выжить в стимуляции. Но я выжил. Потому что у меня есть Абсолютная Удача.</p><p>— Я не должен был выжить в проекте Камакуры, — прямо заявил Хината. — Но я выжил. И ты выжил. Мы оба, а другие нет. Мы живы, и это…</p><p>— Наш крест, — сказал Комаэда.</p><p>— Неплохо, — неловко поправил его Хината. — Я рад, что ты еще здесь.</p><p>
  <i>Хаха. Ахахах. Аххх.</i>
</p><p>— Я рад, что ты здесь, Хината. — Как неимоверно смешно. Почему он… — Т-ты знал? В отчаянии я… я иногда смотрел видео. Видео о... видео про… летательные аппараты.</p><p>— Ох, — вздохнул Хината, отставляя стакан. — Ох, <i>Нагито</i>.</p><p>— Иногда люди выживают, — прошептал он, шмыгая и потирая глаза. Господи, как же их жжет. — Но выжившие обычно вскоре становятся калеками. По крайней мере, сестра Наэги-сан. — он слабо и жалко рассмеялся, прежде чем ему перехватило горло. — Я… Я <i>просил</i> сделать мне эти видео… Эти видео были… подарками…</p><p>Хината обнял его крепко и отчаянно, сжимая парня, у которого начиналась истерика.</p><p>— Мне было так одиноко. Так… так одиноко. Мне никогда не удавалось проводить много времени с мамой и папой. Я видел столько реклам отдыха на островах. Думал, что будет здорово, если все мы, на мой день рождения… — он закашлялся, давясь на всхлипе. — Было здорово… Там было такое красивое, прекрасное место, что когда пришло время, я не хотел уезжать…</p><p>— Все нормально, — тихо проговорил ему на ухо Хината, гладя его по волосам. — Ты не должен держать это в себе, Нагито.</p><p>Хината терпеливо держал его в объятиях, даже когда его плечо намокло от слез. Просто продолжал гладить его и шептать тихие слова утешения. Ну какой же прекрасный идиот.</p><p>Комаэда икнул, пытаясь рассмеяться.</p><p>— Я… если ты тоже умрешь…</p><p>— Будет сложно, — ответил Хината одновременно язвительно и утешающе. — Один из талантов Камукуры — Абсолютный Выживший.</p><p>
  <i>Выживший…</i>
</p><p>Шмыгая, Комаэда взглянул через плечо Хинаты. Их тени вытянулись, сплетаясь в одну.</p><p>— Тогда выживи со мной, — проговорил он, обнаружив, что цепляется за спину Хинаты. — Хорошо?</p><p>— Хорошо.</p><p>Хината Хаджиме не колебался и секунды.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>